The Lion and the Dragon
by Raine Water
Summary: After Voldemort tries to kill Harry because of a Vision, Lucius takes him and raises him as his own. Slash H/D please Read & Review
1. Voldemort's Fall

Hello Everyone. This will be SLASH, just to let you know and all. If you don't like it   
don't read. Thank you.   
  
Unfortunately the Harry Potter world isn't mine. Pouts. They are JK. Rowlings.  
  
However I'm borrowing the characters and hiding them in the closet.  
  
Summary: After Voldemort tries to kill Harry because of a Vision, Lucius takes him   
home and raises him as his own.  
  
  
--When the Lion and the Dragon become one, the fall of the Serpent is assured--  
  
  
Chapter 1: Voldemort's Fall  
  
After the screaming was done, Lucius Malfoy, a deatheater in the inner circle of  
  
Lord Voldemort, enters the home in search of his Master. He distastefully steps over the   
  
body of James Potter whose face is set in a mask of terror and anger. He continues up the   
  
stairs and finds Lily Potter's body in front of the infant's room. Lucius stops and looks   
  
down at her serene face; her lips turned up into a small smile. He frowns as the   
  
unfamiliar feeling of guilt twinges inside him. He walks into the room that had   
  
obliviously been the child's. A thin wail breaks the silence. Lucius jumps, startled. He   
  
glances down at the floor where there are some crumbled black robes. He checks them   
  
out more closely. They're Voldemort's robes. He takes off his mask, and it falls to the   
  
floor. Lucius approaches the crib and looks into it. A small one-year-old boy looks up at   
  
him, crying. The child has an unruly mop of ebony hair and large, liquid emerald eyes.   
  
On the child's forehead is a lightning bolt-shaped cut that is slowly oozing blood.   
  
Lucius' eyes widen as he realizes that this small boy, not only just survived the Killing   
  
Curse with only a small cut, something that no one else had ever done, but he had also   
  
destroyed Lord Voldemort, the Dark Wizard that was the terror of the wizarding world,   
  
and Lucius' Master. He looks down, and his heart twinges painfully at the sight of those   
  
tear-filled emerald eyes unblinkingly trained on him. He slowly bends over and carefully   
  
picks up the child whose cries are quieting down to sniffles. He feels some other wizards   
  
apperate onto the grounds. He sneers, 'Probably the Order of the Phoenix.' He looks at   
  
the boy and makes a quick decision that will change his life and the life of his family.   
  
With Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, safely snuggled in his arms; he apperates to the   
  
Malfoy Manor. 


	2. Where is Harry Potter?

Hello Everyone. This will be SLASH, just to let you know and all. If you don't   
like it don't read. Thank you.   
Unfortunately the Harry Potter world isn't mine. Pouts. They are JK. Rowlings.  
However I'm borrowing the characters and hiding them in the closet.  
  
Summary: After Voldemort tries to kill Harry because of a Vision, Lucius takes   
him home and raises him as his own.  
--When the Lion and the Dragon become one, the fall of the Serpent is assured—  
Chapter 2: Where is Harry Potter?  
  
Minerva McGonagall, professor and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts,   
  
apperates to Godric's Hollow. She stares at the damage and ruin in shock.  
  
McGonagall tries to enter the house, but Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blocks the way into the ramshackled  
  
home. "Oh, Albus, what happened here? Please tell me that the rumors aren't   
  
true?" He looks down into her face; his own lined deeply with sorrow. "The   
  
rumors are true, Minerva. They were attacked; Voldemort came here personally to  
  
see to it." McGonagall's face grows pale from grief, and some tears spill from   
  
her eyes. "Are.. are all of them.... Dead?" Dumbledore slowly shakes his head   
  
no. "Lily and James died from the Killing Curse, but little Harry can't be   
  
found." McGonagall wipes some tears from her eyes. "Did.. did You Know Who   
  
take him?" Dumbledore looks at her questionably. "You didn't feel it,  
  
Minerva?" He points to a crumbled pile of robes. "Somehow Voldemort's power   
was broken, and his body was destroyed by the backlash." McGonagall looks at  
  
the wreckage that use to be the Potters' home. She wipes some more tears from  
  
her eyes as she sees some aurors take the bodies of Lily and James Potter away.   
  
She turns back to Dumbledore. "How did it happen, Albus?" "I'm not exactly  
  
sure, Minerva; but I think Harry is a part of the answer." McGonagall looks  
  
distressed. "But where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore sighs and sits down,  
  
looking every one of his 150 years. "I don't know, Minerva; I don't know." 


	3. Author's Notes

First off I like to thank the people who reviewed.  
  
Dodo skya poemwriter KC Matthews Silver Angel  
  
Secondly I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. Life has been kinda hectic lately. I'll try to have chapter 3 up next week, but I'm not making any promises.  
  
As always reviews are appreciated and so are suggestions. Thanks all.  
  
Rinoa Eclipse 


End file.
